My thoughts matter
by SailorFragile
Summary: About a special someones thoughts who want someone to hear them, and care about them.
1. My thoughts

AN: I just got this idea for a short fic that I hope you will enjoy.

My thoughts.

She sat there slumped in a couch taking in the peace that was in the house when it was empty. She sighed while she opened her eyes looking at the clock.

"Seven o'clock. They will be home in two hours." The teenage girl sat up frowning upon the thought of her family coming home. Her parents and her two siblings. Slowly she crawled up the stairs into her bathroom taking a look at herself in the mirror.

"Bonnie, what will you become?" She pondered that question thinking deeply to try and find an answer. She knew that her self confidence was long gone replaced by bitterness that came from her hate to her sisters. Always better, smarter and prettier. But she, she was the youngest one. The one that her family almost never saw since they had no time for her. She stepped away from the mirror and entered her room. Slowly sitting down at her desk she started her laptop while she fiddled with her dance shoes. Ballet, she thought. Something that she loved, had hoped to do her for the rest of her life. She had even gotten a solo in her schools new production of the Nutcracker. Yet, her parents had told that on the night of the show they would be working unable to come to her show. She sighed again this time because she felt that all of her attempts for attention were left unanswered. Not even getting detention or being sent to the principal's office would do it. Bonnie clicked her way to a chat room of some sort. This caught Bonnie's interest. She filed out the endless forms and then ended up having her nickname be sugarplumfairy. Bonnie decided that she wanted to vent some air anonymously.

Sugarplumfairy: Anybody here???

Jadegirl: What do you want???

Bonnie smiled in satisfaction that there was someone out there who might want to hear her thoughts of life.

Sugarplumfairy: Just to talk about stuff.

Jadegirl: Know what you mean.

Sugarplumfairy: I'm just sick of my family. Never getting any attention.

Jadegirl: Try having to much attention. People all the time telling you what to do and what not to do.

Bonnie started thinking about this. True it could be hard with too much attention but sometimes she thought that it would be better than none. She chatted away with Jadegirl for about an hour talking about family and life pressures. Bonnie had a smile of relief on her as they shared so much in common and she was able to release almost all anger that had been building up inside her for what felt like years. Bonnie was completely absorbed in talking to her mysterious friend that her heart jumped when she heard her parents car outside on the driveway.

Sugarplumfairy: FamilyHome Another night full of push down comments. Talk to you tomorrow???

Bonnie hoped that she would be able to speak to her again as she already felt calmer then she had ever done in her whole life.

Jadegirl: Sure.

AN: So what do you think??? I don't know if I should continue. If I do I will let Bonnie know later on who Jadegirl is. Just this silly idea I got on the train. Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. My thoughts matter if somone out there c

AN: Thank you for the awesome reviews I have gotten so far. Have decided to let this story, at least exceed five chapters. Keep those reviews coming please and you will find out who our mystery friend of Bonnie's is! (OK it's basically either Kim or Shego but play along.)

And now returning to the story...

My thoughts matter if someone out there cares.

_The girl sat was back in her room. Letting small pearls flow down her cheek. The girl stared at her doll. Telling with her glare how much she hated the world. She threw the doll against the wall letting her rage be heard at the same time with a mighty scream. The pearls were now gone and replaced with angry roses dancing across her face. She slipped of her bed and fled towards her sanctuary, the computer and flicked it on. She fled into her fiction world knowing that she was safe there, as long as her thoughts were heard... and responded to._

Bonnie was once again in the chat room. Sitting there waiting for Jadegirl to show up. She had already left a message and decided top haul out her secret diary. Her face was still streaked with tears leaving a thin black line from her teal eyes down to her curvy lips made of mascara. She flipped up a page and took out a pencil from her back-pack heaving out yet another sigh as she started writing.

**Dear Diary.**

**Today may have been one of the worst days in my life. As usual school kills me. I try so hard to get good grades and then little miss prefect has to come and gloat about her PERFECT score on today's pop quiz. And as usual everybody congratulates her and goes on about what a perfect life she has! What's so wrong with her? And that wasn't even the worst that happened today. It started...**

The computer interrupted her thoughts as it chirped to tell Bonnie she had a new message. She slammed shut her diary letting a smirk escape her lips. It was Jadegirl.

Jadegirl: Gotcha message. What's eatin' ya?

Sugarplumfairy: School.

Jadegirl: Wanna talk about it?

Sugarplumfairy: Yeah. Basically here is what happened in short.

And Bonnie started writing about what had happened from her awful test score to her messing up cheer leading and then the worst part of the day,

When she had been left alone, waiting an hour for her closest friends Tara, Crystal and Lindsay to show up at Bueno Nacho only to find out that they had completely "forgot" to hang with Kim as she had gotten special preview tickets to a movie that wasn't due to movies until next month. So Bonnie had to walk home while it rained and she had no umbrella and obviously no friends.

Jadegirl: Sounds like you had a pretty ruff day then.

Sugarplumfairy: Tell me about it. How was yours?

Bonnie's tears were dry and she felt the calm spread as she had someone's compassion to cheer her up. She actually wanted to return the favour for once.

Jadegirl: OK I guess. I mean I don't really have any friends that can stand me up, so I guess I'm all right. It's just that just like you I get lonely. And it is starting to drive me crazy as I only have a few people to talk with.

Bonnie sat there staring at the computer screen writing reply after reply until she noticed that it was almost eleven o'clock.

Sugarplumfairy: Look at the time. And I have completely forgotten my English homework. Can we talk day after tomorrow, it's Saturday then?

Jadegirl: You know that I am always here for you.

And with that she logged off leaving Bonnie once again alone with her thoughts. But for a difference Bonnie started thinking about what really mattered to her. She would find better friends in the morning. And she might just as well start to behave a bit differently tomorrow. A bit what was the word now? Bonnie thought hard trying to find a suitable word.

She would behave...

Friendlier.

AN: OK this was a bit different approach. How do you like this? Thankful for any pointers. Am also extremely busy with assessments in dance at my school so don't expect an update until much later. Thank you for the lovely reviews as I cherish them all. So please review!!!

Sheila.


End file.
